How Far Will You Go?
by Klei
Summary: Naruto catches Sasuke and Sakura in intimate acts. The Uchiha insists that Sakura forced him to do it, which she did, but the blonde refuses to believe it! Therefore, Sasuke comes up with something to prove his love! : SasuNaru, oneshot, bondage.


**How Far Will You Go?**

_Naruto catches Sasuke and Sakura in intimate acts. The Uchiha insists that Sakura forced him to do it, which she did, but the blonde refuses to believe it! Therefore, Sasuke comes up with something to prove his love! :) SasuNaru, oneshot, bondage, failed attempt at humor._

**A/N Don't ask, I just needed an excuse to get Sasuke to sing "Never Gonna Give You Up." Don't like, don't read. I know it stinks, is rushed, etc. 'tis also filled with my many fetishes! WARNING: Suction, violation (not like rape, like… it's hard to explain), bondage, etc. This is MY sick, twisted fantasy, not yours. I don't need to hear how gross everything I have a fetish for is. -.-' Oh, and I read about the nine male pleasure spots on some healthy sexual life website. If you're a guy and you don't take pleasure in those spots, good for you. Once again, my fantasy. :D As for why I was on said site, umm… It's research! -points to Jiraiya- He's my inspiration!**

**Jiraiya: I am? DARN! I'VE CREATED A MONSTER! AGAIN! (Pein reference.)**

It began like most any other day for the Uchiha. Wake up, fuck his blonde senseless, go on a mission, get home, fuck his blonde again, eat dinner, and go hang out with friends. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't gotten home from his mission yet, so he had been forced to skip the 'fuck his blonde again' part.

Yep. And as Naruto well knew, when Sasuke was horny, he would be willing to fuck said blonde in the middle of the street if he had to. There was no sense in the Uchiha when hormones got involved; no sense at all.

Now, Sakura knew nothing of the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, so when she realized she had caught Sasuke alone that night at his house… Well…

And that is when our story begins.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chimed sweetly. "Naruto isn't back from his mission yet, so I was wondering if, maybe, we could spend this time hanging out and getting to know each other?"

"No thanks," Sasuke replied in a bored tone. Where was his cute wittle blonde when he needed him? All that was there was this pink-haired person!

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined, similar to Naruto, but somehow not nearly as cute. "It isn't like anyone would see if we… _Did things…_"

"Hell. No."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun… You and I both know you want some," Sakura mused, motioning to the Uchiha's erection.

_I want some from Naruto, not you! _Sasuke wanted to screech at her, but knew what awaited him if he exposed himself and Naruto as a couple.

FLASHBACK

_"Shit, I got chased home by fangirls! AGAIN!" Sasuke growled angrily through tired pants as he held the door shut behind him, making sure to lock it securely before stepping away. He wouldn't put it past them to trespass._

_Naruto sat at the table, slurping up ramen. He glanced at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Wow. Death by fangirls. What kind of end for a shinobi is that?"_

_"Shut your mouth before I put it to better use!"_

_"Wow, like I haven't heard THAT one from you before!" the blonde giggled as he finished his ramen._

_"You know I mean it."_

_The blonde shivered. Sasuke meant it, all right. His throat still ached from the last time the Uchiha had made that threat, more so than his other end. One of the disadvantages to being uke included not being in control of how much pleasure you received… If Sasuke wanted to completely avoid Naruto's prostate that night, he would make his thrusts shallower and sloppier._

_"Sometimes I just want to tell them we're a couple," Sasuke sighed, "so they'll leave me alone."_

_"No way!" Naruto growled. "If you tell, you can bet you won't get any for the next several months!"_

END FLASHBACK

Just the thought of it made him cringe. He _needed _to screw Naruto! No longer would he spend all those lonely nights masturbating! It was bad enough waiting until the blonde was "ready." But once you have a taste of such utter bliss, it's even harder to give up!

But Naruto wouldn't be home for awhile, would he? That left him alone with the pink thing.

Sasuke was mentally sporting anime tears.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood there, angry at Sasuke's silence. "I need an answer, Sasuke!"

Silence. Sasuke was still thinking about his blonde. He couldn't hear her.

With a sly grin, Sakura took Sasuke's hand and brought it to her chest, bringing the Uchiha back to reality. _Chest-lumps! Eww! _He immediately pulled his hand away. _I can't believe most guys find that sexy! Blech!_

Sakura, however, took it as him just being too shy. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun," she giggled, taking Sasuke's hand again. Before he could say anything, she had already pulled her shirt off, leaving nothing but a bra.

"Sakura, wait, stop!" Sasuke insisted. "What if someone comes in?…" _What if I throw up? _It wasn't that Sasuke was one of those women-haters. He just didn't find them attractive. At all, really. If female-phobia could be rated on a scale of one to five, Sasuke would be a two or three. As long as they weren't naked and/or touching him in intimate ways, he was fine. Sakura was a good friend, but touching boobs was as much a turn on for him as a straight guy touching another man's crotch.

"Don't worry, I locked the door," Sakura replied with a grin, bringing the Uchiha's hand towards her. She may have been a girl, but under Tsunade's guidance, her physical strength had become superior. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled and slipped the unwilling Sasuke's hand under her bra.

Meanwhile, it Sasuke's mind…

_Ohshitohshitohshit! Grossgrossgrossgrossgroooooooooooooss! Make her stop! MAKE HER STOOOOOOOOP! _The kunoichi hadn't noticed it, but the Uchiha's hard-on was quickly going soft as he continued to struggle against it.

Despite, this, however, she had managed to hold him in place long enough to pull off the rest of her clothes.

"Stop, Sakura!" _I'm scarred for life! SCARRED FOR LIFE! I'll never be able to get this image out of my head! GAH!_

She was having none of it as she pounced on Sasuke, forcing him into a kiss. That very moment was when the door was unlocked and opened.

Naruto stood there, in shock. Sakura squealed and tried to cover herself. "You never said he had a key!" she shrieked, throwing her stuff on and running out via the back door, leaving Sasuke stunned on the ground.

The shock in the blonde's eyes quickly turned to angry tears. "I can't believe you! I stayed over the client's house for tea, and you can't control your damn libido until I get back? WHAT THE HELL?"

Sasuke quickly stood up. "Wait, it's not what you think!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD SAKURA BE SITTING THERE NAKED?"

"She started it!"

"She started it? So you thought it would be okay to go along with it?"

"Yes! Wait, I mean no! You know she was trained by Tsunade, I couldn't stop her!"

"What am I to you, if you're willing to screw whatever walks in the front door? Just some convenient fuck-toy? How many other people have you done this with in your spare time, huh?" he snapped.

"No one! I didn't do it, I swear!"

Ignoring him, the blonde continued, "If that's the way it is, I'll just move out! Obviously I'm not convenient anymore, now that I refuse to be used by you!"

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto couldn't be angry at him for cheating! Angry at him for being a pervert and screwing him in dangerously public places (the worst of which being inside a large bush in a children's park), maybe, but seriously! Even if he had really been cheating, it was a first-time offence, right? "Just let me explain-"

"There's no need, I've seen enough! I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow, and I expect it to be packed, damn it!"

He stormed out.

* * *

What was Sasuke to do? Naruto had already gotten an apartment, and would come back for his stuff in the morning…How could life be any worse? And that was when he devised a plan… It might be the death of his reputation (or worse yet, it might get the yaoi fangirls on his tail; he had heard tales of grown men brought to tears by their scary ways), but if it meant getting back his beloved, it was worth it!

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning when Naruto heard something from outside his apartment window.

"_We're no strangers to love!_

_You know the rules, and so do I!_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of!_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy!"_

Confused and curious, he opened his window, shocked to see Sasuke, and several early-morning birds watching him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand!"_

What.

The.

Hell?

"_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and_

_Desert you!_

_Never gonna make you cry!_

_Never gonna say goodbye!_

_Never gonna tell a lie_

_And hurt you!"_

Between the lyrics, Sasuke called up to Naruto, "Well?"

The blonde could only look out his window and stare, galvanized.

"_We've known each other for so long!_

_Your heart's been aching but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been_

_Going on_

_We know the game and we're_

_Gonna play it!"_

"What the fuck are you doing, Sasuke?" was all the blonde could ask.

"Proving that I love you!" Sasuke replied, a light blush on his face. It was obviously embarrassing him to no end.

"_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see!_

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around_

_And desert you!_

_Never gonna make you cry!_

_Never gonna say goodbye!_

_Never gonna tell a lie_

_And hurt you!"_

And so, he continued to the end, storming back to the Uchiha district as soon as he was done.

Our favorite blonde couldn't help but feel guilty. He hadn't really given Sasuke a chance to explain himself, had he? And there the Uchiha was, embarrassed as hell because of it…

Who cared if everyone would know their secret as soon as the gossipers were informed? He had an apology to make! And knowing Sasuke, forgiveness would come at an unfortunate price. Shutting the window and holding his soon-to-be-torn-to-pieces ass, Naruto sighed and began thinking about what he would say.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Curious to know who it was (most likely an army of yaoi fangirls), Sasuke cautiously opened it.

Lo and behold, it was our favorite blonde!

"So…" Sasuke began quietly, "You here to collect your stuff?"

Naruto took a deep breath, and dropped to the ground on his hands and knees in apology. "Gomen nasai! I should have given you a chance to explain yourself before making such a rash decision. You didn't deserve to have to embarrass yourself like that in front of everyone."

Sasuke, surprised but overjoyed, kneeled down and hugged his blonde dobe. "Aww, it was nothing. Having your ass back is worth it."

The blonde blushed. "Eheh… So… Do you forgive me?"

"On one condition."

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Fine," Sasuke sniffed. "I'll just have to live knowing that I embarrassed myself for an ungrateful boyfriend!"

"Alright, I'll do it! Just stop it already!"

Sasuke's 'one condition' involved having wild, kinky, roleplaying sex. Not that that seemed unreasonable at first, but… The Uchiha wanted to make a porno. And sell it to the yaoi fans to keep them at bay. But mostly to claim Naruto as his in a way that everyone could understand. (Heheh, you didn't think I would make a story without smut, did you?)

Worst of all, they were in costumes.

And Naruto was stuck wearing a pair of bunny ears, while Sasuke was sporting a pair of wolf ones.

Bloody brilliant.

"Bend over the chair and start stretching yourself," he ordered.

The Uchiha picked up the camera and began filming as the bunny ear-wearing blonde slipped his fingers inside himself. "Ah… Ah, aah… S-sasuke-sama… Nn… Please, Sasuke-sama… Do something!"

Said seme put the camera to the side on a table, and walked over, forcing his fingers inside the blonde and thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

"AH! Saaaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yes, yes, more! Fuck, yes, HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Flip over."

The blonde complied, flipping onto his back and spreading his legs, blushing.

Sasuke grinned, and ground his own freed erection against the blonde's, before taking a cock ring and clipping it onto Naruto.

"Eh? Wait, no, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha slipped a three-way suction device out from under the bed. Two for both the blonde's nipples, and one of which Sasuke placed over the blonde's erection.

"AH! YES! SO GOOD!" the blonde cried, bucking his hips. With a smirk, Sasuke prodded the blonde's entrance a few times, before pulling off the device on the blonde's erection. "I also read about something, and I'd like to try it," he mused, and took out an extremely thin but pointy and firm piece of rubber, no more than a third a millimeter around. The blonde, though pleasured senseless, couldn't help but be confused. Why would Sasuke need something so thi-

Shit.

The strand was slipped into the slit of his erection, and the Uchiha proceeded to thrust it in and out.

"AH! No, please, I can't take it!" the blonde whined. "It feels awful! Ah… Hah… No, stop! AH! HYAAAAAH!" The horrible burning feeling was killing him, but the pleasure he felt as his nipples were sucked into the devices was amazing.

Finally, the Uchiha took it out and put it away, replacing it with the suction device that the blonde had had before. "Ready?" he asked, placing his erection at the blonde's entrance.

"Th-the riiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto squealed as Sasuke's erection was thrust inside him, wanting to cum but being stopped by the ring. He moaned and begged for the Uchiha to remove it, but his pleadings were either ignored or unheard.

"Please, take it the hell off! I want to cum so badly, Sasuke-sama! Onegai, onegai, onegai!" he whined desperately as his prostate was beaten.

There was no response.

Meanwhile, Sasuke built up chakra in his scrotum, forcing himself to produce more sperm in order to increase the load he spurt into Naruto, knowing that the more semen overflowed out of his lover's entrance the more money he could get off the videos. "That's it, stay nice and tight like that," he groaned, thrusting faster until he couldn't hold it in anymore, and released the white fluid, eliciting a loud squeal from the blonde, who hadn't expected so much. "Yeah, baby, take that load… You like it, right? Ah, squeeze tighter, bitch."

He pulled out, sperm still seeping out of the whimpering blonde, silently crying as all his weak spots were sucked on. Sasuke glanced at the devices, noticing that said blonde's nipples and erection had changed a slight shade of purple. He pulled them all off, and unclipped the cock ring.

"I haven't cum yet!" the blonde cried, wanting release.

"Oh, you will," Sasuke mused, and forced Naruto's wrists into handcuffs hanging from the ceiling, as well as getting a long staff and tying the blonde's ankles to each end in order to keep them apart. He smiled at the sight of the helpless boy before him. "What do you want?"

"I want to cuuuuuum!" was the whimpered response, and the Uchiha leaned forward and whispered, "I bet you didn't know that I know nine male pleasure spots."

"N-no…"

He started out by sucking Naruto's lower lip into his mouth, gently nibbling on it and reveling in the moans it forced from his bunny-ear sporting bondage slave. Next, he traced his lips down to the blonde's neck, taking careful bites just below the boy's Adam's apple, massaging the boy's thyroid with his tongue. After that, he move on to said boy's nipples, swirling his tongue around them and eventually taking rough bites, earning himself a few squeals. While he did that, Sasuke grabbed the stick holding the blonde's feet apart and lifted it so his uke was forced to bend his knees and raise his legs forward. The Uchiha casually held the back of each ankle in his hands, and pressed down halfway between the ankle bone and heel, rubbing it and getting the blonde to buck forward in pure pleasure.

"I'm so close!" he moaned. "Please, more!"

Next, the Uchiha squeezed his hand around the blonde's shaft and forcefully pumped for a few seconds, making sure the squealing dobe didn't reach his peak yet. He bent down, and brushed his lips against the head, occasionally sucking gently before he finally got up and went on to fondle Naruto's sack.

"Please, please, please! Let me cum!" he begged, unable to take it anymore.

"Soon, love," Sasuke replied, and started licking the blonde's frenulum (the knob of flesh where the head of the penis connects to the shaft).

"AH! Onegai!" Naruto cried, tears trickling down his face. "It's too much!"

Finally, the Uchiha, after roughly groping Naruto's ass, forced his fingers inside and rubbed the blonde's prostate until he came, screaming the seme's name.

"Good boy," he said with a smirk, patting Naruto on the head. _"Very _good boy."

* * *

As it turned out, the video sold extremely well. In fact, all Sasuke's previous fangirls stopped stalking him and turned to the yaoi side.

Well, sort of. They stopped stalking Sasuke for his love, at least… Rather…

"RUN FASTER, NARUTO!" Sasuke yelped, speeding up and away from the yaoi fangirls.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
